brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Items
Special Items are construction materials found from Clutter, Harvested from Buildings, or discovered during Quests. These materials are used in the construction of all Buildings and Craftworks items. Common Special Items are used to construct multiple Buildings, and are produced and used outside of any specific Quest. Craftworks Special Items are created using the upgradable Craftworks buildings, such as the Kitchen. Quest Special Items are primarily found and used within a specific Quest. = Terminology = "Max" refers to the maximum number of each item you can store in your inventory. Source indicated where each Special Item can be found. "Cost" refers to the number of axes or coin required to explore the Forest / Cave / Bog to find Quest Special Items, plus any time required. "Needed for" details which Buildings and structures use each Special Item during construction, with the quantity shown in parentheses (). = Common Special Items = Book *Max: 40 *Source: Bookstore, Schoolhouse, School Supply Shop, Town Hall, Souvenir Shop *Needed for: School Supply (2), Summer Camp (8) Chisel *Max: 40 *Source: Smithy, Sculpting Studio, Hardware Store *Needed for: Sawmill (3), School Supply (5), Waterpark (15), Kebab Stand (15), Village Inn (5), Mason (10), Carpenter (10), Skating Rink (5), Pretzel Stand (10), Community Hall (10), Sculpting Studio (10), Monument (20), Crop Circle (5), Liberty Statue (4), Citadel (2), Dojo (5) Dewdrop *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Crops, Trees, Waterpark, Rocky Pool, Skating Rink *Needed for: Bakery (3), Rocky Pool (3), Lemonade Stand (25), Meteor (6), Beehive (3), Magic Tree (35) Dye *Max: 40 *Source: Marketplace, General Store, Community Hall *Needed for: Waterpark (1), Kebab Stand (1), Tailor (3), Painting Studio (10), Rug (10), Pretzel Stand (25), Crop Circle (3), Magic Tree (15) Fairy Dust *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Citrus Trees, Fairy Ring, Meteor *Needed for: Bakery (3), School House (2), Painting Studio (10), Summer Camp (15), Souvenir Shop (10), Cider Press (30), Community Hall (15), Inventor's Studio (10), Museum (30), Amphitheater (30), Liberty Statue (7), Grand Hall (10), Magic Tree (35) Haunted Spirit *Max: 60 *Source: Pumpkin Bounce (Spook Row) *Needed for: Herbs *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Crops, Trees, Rocky Pool *Needed for: Marketplace (3), Café (30), Grocery Store (20), Lemonade Stand (30), Beehive (1) Honey Bun *Max: 40 *Source: Bakery, Café, Kebab Stand, Lemonade Stand, Village Inn *Needed for: Café (1), Grocery Store (5), Summer Camp (10), Cider Press (3), Inventor's Studio (10), Museum (20), Grand Hall - ? Paper *Max: 40 *Source: Marketplace, School House, General Store, Painting Studio, Bookstore, Calligraphy Shop, Summer Camp *Needed for: Painting Studio (10), Book Store (2), Inventor's Studio (10), Public Library (5), Calligraphy Shop (30) Planks *Max: 40 *Source: Sawmill, Carpenter *Needed for: School Supply Shop (5), Cobbler (1), Waterpark (5), Kebab Stand (5), Town Hall (5), Cone Truck (5), Pretzel Stand (15), Well (5), Pickle Shop (3), Hardware Store (10), Public Library (15), Archery Field (30), Grand Hall (5), Meteor (10), Coliseum (4) Quarry Stone *Max: 40 *Source: Quarry *Needed for: Windmill (1), Cobbler (3), Village Inn (3), Mason (10), Hardware Store (10), Monument (15), Amphitheater (10), Citadel (2), Coliseum (2), Playground (?) Rocks *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Boulder, Rocky Pool, Mason, Sculpting Studio, Summer Camp *Needed for: Watchtower (1), Smithy (3), Sawmill (10), General Store (15), Rocky Pool (30), Mason (30), Cone Truck (10), Souvenir Shop (15), Well (10), Citadel (10), Repository (20), Dojo (20), Coliseum (16), Magic Tree (25) Sawhorse *Max: 40 *Source: Sawmill, Hardware Store, Community Hall, Carpenter *Needed for: Windmill (3), Tailor (3), General Store (1), Bookstore (2), Rocky Pool (1), Carpenter (10), Well (5), Monument (10), Dojo (5), Coliseum (6) Shield *Max: 60 *Source: Watch Tower, Souvenir Shop, Archery Field, Citadel, Grand Hall, Dojo, Fort *Needed for: Doctor's Office (20), Town Hall (15), Community Hall (10), Archery Field (30), Citadel (1), Grand Hall (30), Meteor (30), Dojo (20) Spirit *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter *Needed for: Spyglass *Max: 60 *Source: Quest, Citadel, Inventor's Studio, Summer Camp, Souvenir Shop, Mount Kingmore *Needed for: Souvenir Shop (5), Hardware Store (10), Museum (30), Crop Circle (10) Stone Bricks *Max: 40 *Source: Mason, Sculpting Studio *Needed for: Doctor's Office (10), Town Hall (7), Skating Rink (1), Pickle Shop (5), Sculpting Studio (10), Amphitheater (10), Grand Hall (10), Coliseum (2) Tea Bag *Max: 5 *Source: Grocery Store, Skating Rink *Needed for: Lemonade Stand (3) Thread *Max: 40 *Source: Marketplace, Tailor, General Store, Safari Store, Village Inn *Needed for: Cobbler (10), Tailor (5), Rug (20), Crop Circle (5), Grand Hall (3), Repository (10) Truffle *Max: 10 *Source: Truffle Orchard *Needed for: Wax *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Barber Shop, Bee Hive, General Store *Needed for: School House (2), Barber Shop (1), Calligraphy Shop (30) Wild Honey *Max: 60 *Source: Bee Hive *Needed for: Bakery (1), School House (1), Café (3), Cider Press (10), Pickle Shop (30) Wood *Max: 60 *Source: Clutter, Woody Trees, Thistle, Sawmill, Beanstalk, Carpenter *Needed for: Marketplace (3), Barber Shop (10), Sawmill (30), Windmill (30), General Store (5), Bookshop (6), Grocery Store (15), Village Inn (15), Carpenter (10), Cone Truck (5), Sculpting Studio (20), Citadel (10), Dojo (30), Coliseum (10)